


Pride! Before the Fall

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Albus sneaks off to go Gay Pride with Scorpius and Rose. The Day quickly gets out of hand, as Teenage hormones drive Albus to extremes.





	1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter frowned and stared at his open wardrobe with a considering pout. He stared at his shirts, Hand knitted jumpers that most of which he hadn’t worn in years, a few pairs of robes and a few different pair of jeans.

He settled on a pair of Blue denim shorts that were considerably short had a stringy fringe and pockets which hung out the bottom. They were in reality his sister Lily s shorts, but he’d stolen them from the pile of clothes she was going to give to ‘House elfs in Need.’ Mostly because she’d started playing quidditch and toned up a little, causing her to go up a size.

  
Albus on the other hand, was content with bony frame and plump butt, that the shorts did quite a good job in highlighting. He began flicking through his t-shirts and began searching for a t-shirt and settled on a stripy blue one. That reminded Albus of an Edwardian swim suit. Changing into his chosen outfit, he dug out a loose army green hoodie and a pair of baggy pants, he’d worn only twice over the top of his shorter outfit.

  
He opened a small shoulder bag and stashed his wand, a few sweets, a liquid eyeliner and a small eyeshadow pallet and concealer (all stolen from Lily.)

  
Albus opened his bedroom door and stuck his head into the corridor, it was quiet, and his brother and sister weren’t up yet. Carefully he snuck downstairs. His Dad was in the kitchen making tea and taking to his Mum. Making a quick b-line for the fireplace Albus grabbed a handful of Floo powder and climbed in whispering the leaky cauldron.

With a pop he was standing in a fireplace that was old uneven red brick and stank of vomit and ash. He climbed out careful not to touch anything in the process and looked around the pub. It was early in the morning and the majority of people and gone to shop or were finishing their breakfast.

Doubly better was the absence of the landlady Hannah Longbottom wife of their Herbology teacher Professor Longbottom. Because he was sure the news would quickly make it back to his parents. Which would just start an ark ward conversation.

“ _But your Grounded Albus, you shouldn’t be going anywhere!”_ His mother would remind him.

“ _Exactly. If you wanted to go to London, you should have just told us and we would have come with you_ ” His father would chime in. Then his brother would comment something that he would think is funny and Albus would wish he could knee him in the balls, or hex his mouth shut.

The leaky cauldron door opened and a platinum blonde, annoyingly taller than him guy poked his head out. “There you are...” He hissed rolling his eyes and gestures for Albus to follow.

  
Albus crossed the pub and opened the front door that opened onto the inner London street.

“Your wearing that?” Scorpius Malloy asked curiously. Standing in a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top that complimented his blue grey eyes.

“No. This is just in case I got caught” Albus explained curtly, a little offended his friend thought so little of his style.

“So you got out?” Scorpius asked looking around trying to reconcile his position.

“Snuck out, technically still grounded. Come on we need to find a public loo, so I can get changed and put my makeup on” Albus said firmly.

“Alright. Rose went across to the pharmacy to get some lip gloss” Scorpius explained as he led Albus across the street to an old-fashioned looking muggle pharmacy.

Rose Granger-Weasley walked out looking slightly dejected. “They didn’t have the colour i wanted” She explained as if someone and already asked, they hadn’t.

  
“Hi Rose” Albus sighed tediously. She stood wearing a dress that had the pattern of a purplish constellation whose stars seemed to shine when they caught the light. Her curly hair was nearly tied into two bunches with rainbow ribbons and her eye shadow was mix of purple and pink complimenting her dress.

“I’m impressed Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry even let you come.” Rose said looking at Albus outfit suspiciously. Scorpius winced slightly.

“It was my idea” Albus said simply, not really wanting to give Rose the chance to lecture him.

“Well the train is this way, there’s one in ten minutes...” Rose explained.

“I’m glad you’re so organised” Albus said sarcastically. “Did you have to bring your girlfriend” Albus said turning to Scorpius. Whose face went pink at the mention of girlfriend.

  
“We’ve been Consciously uncoupled for a week now” Rose signed. “We’re just friends.”

Albus squinted. “You can’t consciously uncouple if you’ve only been on two dates and secondly you weren’t friends in the first place.”

  
Rose rolled her eyes and led the two over to the train station. Where Albus borrowed the key for the dingy bathroom that had every inch of its walls covered in graffiti. He took of the hoodie and loose pants and stuffed them into his shoulder bag that didn’t seem to look any bigger with the heavy clothes stuffed in. He then proceeded to very quickly do his makeup.

  
“Albus. Trains in two minutes.” Scorpius said knocking on the door.

“Gimme a minute.” Albus replied finishing off his eyeliner, that balanced the metallic blue eyeshadow he used. He shoved the makeup back and into his bag and walked back onto the platform. His two friends stared at him their mouths slightly ajar. “Too much?” Albus asked innocently.

  
“Yes.” “Nope...” came their replies instantly.

“Well. I’m aiming to at least snog someone. So, I have to attract attention” Albus said slightly loudly as the train began to pull in.

  
“Albus!” Rose protested horrified as they climbed aboard.

“What no one at Hogwarts goes anywhere near me. I’m taking advantage of Pride to make up for it...” Albus said simply.

“Scorpius. You think it’s a silly idea, don’t you?” Rose asked hoping he’d back her up.

“If Albus wants to..” Scorpius said conflicted, a tiny hint of jealousy in his voice.

* * *

As the three wizards made their way through the crowds of Gays, Lesbians, Drag Queens, Trans people and everything in between.

  
“Condom!” Said a guy in muscled guy in a t-shirt that read ‘Don’t be silly wrap your willy’ in bold letters.

“Sure!” Albus said pocketing it.

“Thanks...” Scorpius said taking it politely. “What is it?” He hissed to Albus.

“Muggle Equivalent of a protection charm.” Albus said chuckling.

  
“It helps prevent the spread of STI’s and pregnancy. Although Muggles men don’t have to worry about getting each other pregnant...” Rose said lecturing them.

“Ooh! I tell you what, we’ll see who gets more of them by the end of today” Albus suggested to Scorpius competitively.

“Yeah alright” Scorpius chuckled.

  
“You two are so childish. You should save them people for who need them” She said.

  
“Don’t be such a Dementor!” Albus said firmly. “I want to have fun today!”

* * *

“I got you another three” Rose said handing Scorpius the packeted lube and condom packets.

“Thanks. Though I lost Albus who knows where..” Scorpius sighed.

“You lost him?” Rose squinted.

“He said he was going to the toilet, but that was ten minutes ago.” Scorpius said a little worriedly.

Rose scanned the crowd and pointed, “over that way.” she said walking off.

  
“I wish everyone would stop doing that..” Scorpius mumbled in frustration.

  
Albus writhed against the muggle teen as they made out against a tree. He’d already sucked Barry? Albus tried to remember his name as their tongues danced. “God Your hot...” The alleged Barry moaned between breaths. “Just as good at kissing as you are...” he trailed off. “I think your boyfriend is staring at us...” Barry murmured.

Albus turned and saw Scorpius and Rose watching him. Scorpius looked at Albus strangely, almost like was jealous. “Not my boyfriend. And I ditched them to suck you off” Albus said intending to kiss the teen again.

  
“Oh” He chuckled. “Thanks for the jobby” Barry said walking into the crowd.

  
Rose tilted her head at Albus. “Blonde...interesting..” She teased.

“Shut up...” Albus snapped quickly.

  
“He didn’t force you into that did he?” Scorpius asked firmly.

  
“What no. He squeezed my ass. I turned. Thought he was cute, and we broke off. I’m fine...what’s got up your ass...” Albus frowned surprised at Scorpius reaction.

  
Rose shuffled. It was obvious to her, not that she could mention it. Albus didn’t know the real reason they’d broken up so quickly. “Come on. Let’s keep wandering. Maybe get some food?” Rose suggested attempting to calm the situation.

  
Both boys grunted and followed her. Heading towards the food trucks, with their overpriced food. Rose mostly was trying to distract Scorpius, as Albus was unfortunately oblivious to his true feelings.

“He’s wandered off again...” Scorpius grumbled jealously.

“Don’t go after him. You’re not helping yourself...” Rose sighed.

Scorpius gripped the table tightly. “It’d bloody make me feel better.”

“Look. You can’t keep bottling it up. Tell him...” Rose insisted pointedly.

“I don’t even think he likes me in that way...” Scorpius sighed.

Rose sat down and calmly took a sip of her cola soft drink. Then slapped Scorpius firmly. “He’s been making out with any blonde who’ll let him. If that’s not a big sign I don’t know what is!” She snapped.

  
Scorpius rubbed his cheek pouting. “Was that necessary.”

  
“Yes.”

Albus thumped down at the picnic table looking unimpressed. “Well that was a bust.” he complained.

“Oh?” Rose asked, wondering if she’d regret it.

“He wanted my number. Didn’t even want to snog...” Albus complained.

“what’s wrong with doing things the old-fashioned way.” Scorpius grumbled.

  
“It’s boring. And I want to feel attractive for once...” Albus admitted the truth stinging.

  
Scorpius bit his lip in an attempt to not say anything. Rose just sighed, the two were as emotionally aware as Rocks.

* * *

  
“Are you staying for the T-Dance” Albus asked Rose curiously.

  
“Have to be home by dinner. Don’t you have a curfew?” Rose asked tilting her head.

  
“Special Dispensation” Albus lied. Rose looked at Scorpius.

“Home by ten” he confirmed.

Albus tolled his eyes. “Boring the pair of you..”

“I’ll look after him” Scorpius admitted.

“Alright. See you then” Rose said hugging them both. Before heading with some of the exiting crowds. Albus looked at Scorpius and produced two small plastic rectangles.

  
“Fake ID’s with confounding Charms on them. So, we can drink!” Albus grinned deviously.  


“will that work?” Scorpius said impressed.

  
“Yeah. It’s how my uncle George said how he got into bars under age...” Albus explained leasing Scorpius to a tent where they were giving out wristbands. “get a wristband and we can drink all night...”

  
Scorpius nodded uneasily but followed Albus as they joined the que. when they got to the front Albus handed the ID’s over. The volunteer squinted at the id’s and then at the boys, “alright. Here are your wristbands...” wrapping their wrists in a tight bit of coloured plastic.

Albus grinned. “Come on. T-Dance is that way...” he said offering a hand to Scorpius. Who took it quickly, happily giving anyone who looked at Albus a firm glare.

The ‘T Dance’ was a large area cordoned off by metal chain link fences and a large stage with a DJ booth. Large black speakers dotted around, as people danced. Albus firmly led Scorpius in and over a tent with a big Purple sign that said ‘Bar.’

  
“Beer?” Albus asked as he got into the line.

  
“Sure” Scorpius agreed nodding. The two got their beers and sipped their drinks as they stood around the table. Awkwardly and silently, Scorpius finally broke the silence. “How many condoms did you get?”

  
“I got distracted...” Albus admitted.

  
“I got thirty!” Scorpius pointed out.

  
“Impressive” Albus said with a wry smile. “Are you okay? You haven’t seemed yourself?” Albus asked worried.

Scorpius took a big gulp of his beer. “Good. All goood..” He lied. Not really ready to open up yet. “I might go to the toilet.”

“Alright. I’ll get us another two beers” Albus grinned back. Heading to the bar and grabbing too beers. Not noticing when someone dropped something into one of them.

Scorpius headed towards the Portable Toilets. Climbing into a urine smelling toilet that had one too many suspicious white stains on the walls. But it gave him a chance to catch his breath.  


To scorpius relief Albus hadn’t dissapeared. He was standing there with one half empty beer in hand and swaying slightly. “At least you didn’t wander off” Scorpius commented.

“I was just waiting for a cute blonde to come along” Albus said biting his lip seductively.

Scorpius went bright red. “Albus?” he hesitated.

“How do you know my name. Not that I really care.” Albus said pressing up against Scorpius putting his arms around his waist and squeezed his ass. Scorpius just stared stunned and began to realise something was definitely wrong. “We have to make this quick. My fuddy duddy best friend will be back and he doesn’t like me being a slut” Albus explained leaning in. “I’m just trying to make him jealous and have some fun.”

Scorpius just stared as Albus launched his tongue down his throat. If it wasn’t for Albus mouth tasting distinctly weird, it would be hot. When Scorpius did manage to pull away from his horny best friend.

“Albus....” Scorpius said firmly. “It’s me. Scorpius”

Albus just stared as if the gears in his brain suddenly kicked back into gear. “Scorpius...I don’t feel right...I think my drink was spiked...”

Scorpius nodded and placed a protective arm around Albus. Who instantly pressed against him and ground his crotch against Scorpius leg. “I think I better get you home.”

“No! Don’t be boring. I want to kiss you...I want to fuck you...no wait, fuck me. I want to everything me...” Albus said honestly.

Scorpius winced. “Yeah...I know” Scorpius admitted. “You’re the most annoying person to fall for...”

“Come on! Let’s go dance!” Albus said giddy with enthusiasm. “Isn’t the sky pretty” Albus said giggling. Scorpius sighed and placed his head into his hands.

“I’m getting you home..” Scorpius said putting his arms around Albus and leading him through the crowds.

Eventually they got to a main road, and Albus was hanging off him like a needy child. Desperate to convince Scorpius to do anything else, “I don’t want to go home it’s too early!” Albus proclaimed.

Ignoring him Scorpius held his wand out and, on the horizon, a big purple bus sped into view pulling up with a large screech. The doors flew open and a gangly rat faced man stared at the two teens. “Can I be helping you boys...”

“Hi. I need to get this one home, The Potter residence. Some damn muggle spiked his drink.” he said handing over a couple of Knut’s to the porter.

“Alright. I’ll bring you lads some complimentary hot chocolate. Just head up the stairs...” The Rat faced porter said.

“Maybe just some water...” Scorpius suggested.

  
“Alright Bert. Take it away...” The porter tapped the drivers’ cabin. The whole bus lurched, and Scorpius grabbed one of the leather straps hanging from the roof. Albus almost euphoric with giggles tumbled over the bed causing Scorpius to grab his leg preventing his face from hitting the ground.

Scorpius squinted out the window, it was hard to tell where they were, the Bus was travelling at such a speed that the muggle cars barely noticed.

“Look Scorpius. I’m sooo flexible” Albus said with a cheeky grin as he was bent so his feet were touching his head.

“Very impressive” Scorpius replied wryly, he said if talking to a Sam all child.

The porter handed Scorpius a mug of water almost spilling it on him in the process. And Scorpius fed it to a rather unimpressed Albus.

Eventually the Bus came to screeching halt, and Scorpius peered out the window and recognised Albus Street. “This is us!” Scorpius grinned. Heaving Albus up and dragging him off the bus.

“But I want to go again Scorpius. That was fuuuun” Albus pouted.

“Sorry...” Scorpius said gently. “Next time. Come on...” He said gently. Finally figuring out that talking down to him seemed to get Albus to listen.

“Scorpius. My legs aren’t working well. Can you give me a piggy back” Albus said leaning against a brick wall.

  
Scorpius turned back to his friend. “Fine. Just don’t strangle me” Scorpius sighed.

  
Albus with a sudden burst of energy, bounded and launched himself at Scorpius and scrabbled up his back.

“Ow..” Scorpius winced, as he felt Albus settle in place. “Ready?”

  
“Ready Daddy...” he grinned kissing Scorpius neck playfully.

“Too weird Albus. Too weird” Scorpius said heaving Albus down past the next few houses as he carried Albus to his front door. Where a wooden sign helpfully proclaimed ‘Potters’ in gold letters.

“I want to press the button!” Albus said kicking his feet, hitting the door.

  
Scorpius groaned and leant forward so Albus could reach the button. Thirty seconds past and the door opened. Albus parents were staring at them looking at them severely unimpressed. Scorpius had seen this look on them a few times over the years.

  
“Hi Daddy. Don’t be that mad...” Albus said giggling. Harry stared at Albus in confusion and Horror.

  
“Where on earth have you been!” Ginny snapped in genuine frustration.

“I was out! And I had fun! Because I’m not allowed to have fun anymore...” Albus said poking his tongue out at Ginny.

“Are you drunk?” Harry questioned in frustration.

“Worse. His drink was spiked, so he’s on something” Scorpius mumbled unhelpfully. Really wishing he could put Albus down.

  
Harry sniffed unimpressed. “But you have been drinking.”

  
“Yes” Scorpius sighed. “We only had a couple. Albus can you get off me now” Scorpius whimpered.

  
Albus heaved himself off and smiled innocently. Ginny’s eyes went wide as she caught a glimpse of Albus outfit. “What in Merlin’s name are you wearing”

“Clothes. We were at Gay pride duh. I’m made out with like five people and sucked three dicks.” Albus proclaimed proudly as he pushed past his two bewildered parents. Scorpius sighed and held his head into his hands horrified.

“So..umm are you dating now?” Harry questioned unsure.

“No..” Scorpius sighed.

“Woah. Everyone’s here.” Albus said impressed to see Hermione, Ron and a very sheepish looking Rose sitting on the couch. Suddenly Albus glared in anger “You Cunt! Of course, you blabbed.” Albus said Pointing his finger at Rose.

“Albus!” Harry snapped.

  
“She always blabs. She’s so booring” Albus whined to Scorpius.

  
“Ooh this is going to be fun” James grinned watching impressed from the staircase.

  
“James. Go up to your room” Ginny said glaring.

  
“Hey James! I lost my virginity before you!” Albus called out after him. Before turning to Scorpius. “Wait does a blow job count? Or does it have to be anal?” He asked bluntly.

  
Scorpius didn’t answer, he just looked at Rose with an expression of ‘Kill me now.’

  
“What happened to you? He was fine earlier?” Rose said trying to get brownie points. “And you said your parents let you?”

  
“I lied! I’m a Slytherin it’s what we do!” Albus said loudly in frustration.

  
“What did he Ingest?” Hermione asked Scorpius calmly.

  
“I don’t know. I went to the bathroom and when I came back, he was like this!” Scorpius sighed.

  
“This is going to be a great story for Christmas...” Ron chuckled.

  
“Ronald.” Hermione sighed.

  
“Well, I’m going to Floo home. I’ll leave him to you” Scorpius admitted.

“I think you should stay, and we’ll get your father to come pick you up” Ginny said simply.

  
Scorpius sat down in an empty chair. “Okay...”

  
“I want to sit on your lap” Albus said walking towards Scorpius.

  
Harry put a hand firmly on Albus shoulder. “I think you need some water. And maybe a watered down pepper up potion...”

  
“I don’t know if that what work? Maybe just sleep?” Hermione suggested.

  
Harry looked frustrated. “Maybe...it’s just not how I was expecting evening to go.”

“Which bit? Albus coming home drunk? Or the bit where he announced he was gay by detailing his conquests” Ron said wryly, a little glad that Rose and Hugo weren’t nearly as this much work.

“Not helping...” Harry snapped.

“Draco isn’t replying to the owl” Ginny said with a sigh. Handing Albus a glass of water.

  
“We’ll take Scorpius home. He’s obviously not as bad as Albus.” Hermione offered warmly.

  
“It’s obvious you lot need to talk” Ron agreed.

  
“If he remembers any of it” Scorpius pointed out.

  
“What?” Harry asked.

  
“Umm well. He was drugged. He may not remember much tomorrow...” Scorpius said.

  
Harry considered. “Can you look after him tonight. I really don’t want to say something I’ll regret to him. We’ll figure this all out in the morning.”

  
“Nothing will happen. In case you were wondering...” Scorpius said feeling like it had to be said.

  
Harry nodded. “I trust you.”

* * *

  
Harry sighed and looked at Ginny. “Why does this keep happening?” Harry asked.

  
“Albus pushing boundaries?” Ginny said understanding. “I don’t know. He’s a teenager you were the same..”

  
Harry stared at his wife confused.

  
“Look. You weren’t drinking and throwing yourself at everything that moves. But you were always in trouble especially at his age” Ginny said truthfully.

  
“That was different. Completely different.”

  
“It’s not. If all of that had never happened. You still would have pushed boundaries. Harry the fact you’ve turned out as well as you have is impressive...” Ginny reassured.

  
“Albus has issues. I’m just frustrated it’s gotten this bad. I thought we were getting better” Harry sighed leaning his head on Ginny’s shoulder.

  
“I think we just to cut him some slack...” Ginny considered as she kissed Harry’s lips gently.

“Yeah” Harry nodded yawning.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius looked tired when he headed down the Potter kitchen. Ginny looked at him sympathetically. “How’s Albus?”

“Sleeping. I think throwing everything up sort of helped.” Scorpius admitted sitting down. “He also doesn’t remember most of the afternoon. Which is probably good”

“Why would you say that?” Ginny asked handing Scorpius a cup of tea.

  
“Albus admitted he had feelings for me and before that was basically making out with every hot blonde to make me jealous...” Scorpius said sipping his tea.

“Oh...” Harry said stopping flipping bacon.

  
“Yeah...” Scorpius said unsure what to think.

  
“Well I don’t think that’s much of a surprise” James said rolling his eyes. “Everyone knows Albus is gay...”

  
“No, they don’t” Harry said looking at his son and not remotely impressed.

“Yes, they do. Albus has been bullied about since he started at Hogwarts. Plus, his ‘friendship’ with Scorpius has never exactly helped” James said grabbing a slice of toast. “Also, how much of the doghouse is Albus in?”

  
“He’s not” Ginny said simply. Scorpius looked up Confused.

“What?” James asked annoyed. “How is he allowed to get away with everything.

“He’s in trouble for sneaking out. But the rest we forgive him for” Harry explained. “Albus has enough on his plate.”

“Really?” Scorpius questioned.

  
“Yes...” Ginny agreed.

  
“I’m going to take this up to Albus. See how hungry he is” Harry said loading some bacon onto the plate he was preparing.

The Fireplace lit up and Draco climbed out, straightening up and walking into the kitchen. “Good Morning Potters. I’m sorry for not answering your Owl, I was out last night...”

  
“It’s alright Draco, it’s all sorted now. There was incident when the Boys and Rose went to pride..” Ginny explained.

  
“Ah” Draco said slowly. “Scorpius?”

  
“Yes Dad?” He asked hesitating.

  
“Did you bring me a rainbow flag pin?” Draco asked.

“Oh.” Scorpius began feeling his pockets and handed over a metal pin.

Harry looked a little surprised. “He’s Gay. He not becoming a dark wizard, I’m hardly going to kick him out for who he loves...” Draco said a little annoyed he had to say this out loud.

  
“Would you like some tea?” Ginny said trying to break the tension. As Harry headed upstairs.

“We had some alcohol yesterday dad” Scorpius admitted, feeling it only fair he fesses up.

  
“Did you get drunk?” Draco asked.

  
“No.”

  
“Then your fine. I’d rather you be responsible than irresponsible.” Draco said sitting down.

  
Ginny poured a cup of tea, a little annoyed that Draco seemed to be better at the parenting a teenager than Harry.

  
*

Harry knocked on the bedroom, “Albus?”

  
There was a groan and Harry walked in, Albus was laying in bed. He looked up and sat up with half smudged makeup and still wearing yesterday’s clothes.

  
“Dad?” Albus groaned confused. “How...did I get home?”

  
“Well” Harry smiled a little. “How much of yesterday do you remember?”

  
Albus squinted. “Not much. I remember sneaking out in the morning, and hanging with Rose and Scorpius and the it’s blurry...”

  
Harry nodded and placed the tray of food into the nightstand. “Okay. Well...according to Scorpius someone spiked your drink. When you got home you weren’t exactly yourself.”

  
Albus winced. “Oh. Was it bad?” He winced.

  
Harry patted his sons shoulder gently. “You said a lot of things it’s going to take years to live down.”

“Great.” Albus sighed genuinely annoyed frustrated.

  
“You admitted you were gay. Well admitted is probably the wrong choice of words.” Harry said gently. “You went into detail about your sexual activities.”

  
Albus ears and then his whole face went a dark red.

Harry cuddled Albus warmly. “I know you probably wouldn’t have preferred to come out like that. But your mum and I want you to be happy...”

“Yeah...I know. It’s just, I wanted to go to pride because I could be myself. I wasn’t getting any comparisons to you. I could just be free.” Albus said looking down at his hands.

“The alcohol might have been pushing it. How did you get them to serve it too you?” Harry questioned.

“put a confounding charm on a couple of ID’s” Albus mumbled. “I heard Uncle George used to do it a lot...”

  
The two were silent for a moment. “Am I in trouble?”

  
“You do need to apologise to Rose and have a good conversation with Scorpius. But otherwise I think you’ve punished yourself enough” Harry said.

  
Albus hugged Harry warmly. “Thank you, Dad.”

  
“Is Scorpius still here?” Albus asked.

  
Harry nodded, “downstairs.” Albus stood up a little shaky. Harry picked up a discarded dressing gown to Albus. “Draco is also down there.”

  
Albus slipped on the gown and headed downstairs. Ginny gave Albus a gentle smile as he sheepishly entered the kitchen.

  
“Hi.” Albus said shyly.

  
Scorpius looked up at Albus and tried to hold back a teasing snicker. “You look a mess.

  
“I feel it.” Albus mumbled wryly. “Can... we talk?” Albus asked gently.

  
“I think that’s our cue to leave” Draco said to Ginny.

  
“Yes! Come have a look at the garden Draco” Ginny suggested opening the backyard.

  
Albus sat down in the now vacant chair next to Scorpius. “Was it bad?”

“So..So bad...” Scorpius said wryly. “But you couldn’t help it.”

  
Albus nodded gratefully. “What did I say to rose?”

  
“You called her a Cunt.” Scorpius said wryly.

“To be fair. I usually think it, I just don’t say it...” Albus said a little pleased with himself.

“I figured that. That was some resentment building up there...” Scorpius teased. “And maybe a little bit of jealousy?”

“No....” Albus Said wincing. “Alright maybe a little?”

“With the string of handsome blondes, you kept finding and snogging. I wouldn’t have guessed” Scorpius said bitingly.

  
“Ouch. But fair, I did push it a bit far...” Albus said.

  
“Yes, you did. I get it, but it hurt...” Scorpius revealed. “Do you know why Rose and I broke up?”

Albus shook his head. “I guess I assumed Rose wasn’t happy enough with you?”

  
“Well. Rose wanted to lose her Virginity with me. We were doing it and I couldn’t get it up. When I did get it going, it was because I was thinking about you...” Scorpius murmured embarrassed. “When she found out, she suggested it was probably best we broke up...”

  
“That is an image. I am never getting out of my mind...” Albus winced shuddering.

“Call it payback.” Scorpius grinned.

“So, we both like each other...” Albus reasoned.

“Yeah” Scorpius agreed slowly.

“What do we do?” Albus hesitated.

“Take it slow. Go on a date” Scorpius suggested.

“What if it doesn’t work? You’re my only friend?” Albus said nervously, fear rising.

“We’ll figure it out.” Scorpius nodded slowly taking Albus hand. “Plus, we have Rose.”

“Pft. I don’t think that counts.” Albus said.

  
Scorpius smiled amused and leant in kissing Albus lips. Albus smiled when they did eventually broke their kiss, his Dad coughing embarrassed.

  
“Sorry...Mr Potter” Scorpius apologised.

“Scorpius Hyperion Potter. Don’t apologise, Albus is the one batting above his weight.” Draco said firmly.

  
Both boys turned red.

“Yes. erm well. You probably should have some breakfast” Harry said encouraging Albus. Still Finding it a little weird to see his Son making out with Draco Malfoys son of all people. Not that he was surprised. The more he thought about it, the more it felt inevitable.

  
“Remember to apologise to Rose” Ginny suggested.

“Mum....” Albus groaned and Scorpius snickered.

“Are you staying for Food Draco?” Harry asked curiously.

“I’ll leave that up to my son” Draco smiled. Knowing his presence was weirding out Harry.

“We probably should head off” Scorpius admitted. “I’ll send you an owl later?” Scorpius said to Albus. He nodded emphatically and stole another kiss from Scorpius. Who grinned proudly as he led Draco back to the Floo.

“Thank you for breakfast.” Scorpius said politely.

“You’re welcome” Ginny smiled back, as Scorpius and Draco climbed into the Floo and disappeared in green flames.

  
“You owe me ten galleons Lily” James said to his sister as they peered over the staircase.

“I better get a cut!” Albus said accusatory.

“Nobody is collecting on bets based on other people’s relationships” Ginny said firmly.

“So, did you really call Cousin Rose the C word?” lily asked cheekily.

“Yes.” Albus sighed wearily.

“Fair enough” Lily nodded agreeing.

  
“Lily!” Ginny said horrified.

“Well. She does get annoying...” Lily shrugged.

“see...” Albus said pointing to his sister in agreement.

Harry sighed, because while as parent he was frustrated by that. As someone who went to school with Hermione, fully understood their frustrations.

*

Scorpius smiled at Albus as they walked arm in arm down Diagon Alley. It was warm in the early evening.

“We can get dinner at the Leaky?” Albus suggested.

“It’s a bit boring” Scorpius mused. “What about ice cream instead?”

“For dinner?” Albus squinted. Not against the idea, just confused by the reasoning.

“It’s nice Weather, we’ll get some ice cream and waffles and sit out in the sun” Scorpius suggested.

Albus considered. “Yeah okay, and it sounds better than the looks of suspicion we’d get if we went to the Leaky” Albus agreed.

Scorpius cuddled Albus and kissed his cheek. “Plus I have to get you home before your curfew...”

“You could stay over?” Albus suggested biting his lip suggestively.

“Or we could wait till we’re back at Hogwarts in September...” Scorpius said wryly.

“You make a good point” Albus agreed.

“Two scoops of chocolate and one of rainbow?” Scorpius said walking to the door of the ice cream parlour.

“Stop knowing me so well. It makes it too easy for you to charm me” Albus pouted.

“No. I refuse” Scorpius chuckled back. “Come on Cutie.”

“Fine. I’m paying...” Albus said walking past him.

  
“Nope.” Scorpius disagreed firmly. As he joined his boyfriend inside.


End file.
